


i don't have much in my life but take it's yours

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broke college students cos why not, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, like barley even, no beta lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Tony Rogers. Steve Rogers. Mr and Mr Rogers." Tony drawled, lazily tracing loose circles into Steve's bare chest with a calloused finger. "You know, I'd change my name if we had the money. I like the sound of Tony Rogers."





	i don't have much in my life but take it's yours

**Author's Note:**

> a little something i found in my drive, though i'd share it :)

"Tony Rogers. Steve Rogers. Mr and Mr Rogers." Tony drawled, lazily tracing loose circles into Steve's bare chest with a calloused finger. "You know, I'd change my name if we had the money. I like the sound of Tony Rogers."

Midday summer sunlight shone against them through their small apartment window. It cast itself onto them like an open fire, hot and fuzzy.

Steve breathed in, feeling Tony's finger gently trace across his mid section. "Mmmh, really? I like the sound of Steve Carbonell. Has a nice ring to it, y'know?" He moved, ignoring and chuckling at Tony's groans when Steve draped himself on top of him.

The blond gazed at the other man for a while. Tony was so gorgeous: the flecks of shiny gold in his sparkly eyes, the sun produced freckles that ran up his neck and littered the tip of his nose, the way his lip was bruised after he'd bitten it endlessly and after it'd been licked by the countless numbers of times he'd kiss Steve today. Tony was perfect.

Tony didn't deserve this. Tony didn't deserve to be stuck in a shitty apartment in the shitty part of town with a shitty job that wasn't even enough to pay the shitty bills. But yet, Steve found it wonderful how the brunet managed to still be so...so happy.

Steve brushed his lips against his boyfriend's warm pink-tickled cheeks. "Or maybe Steve and Tony Carbonell-Rogers?"

Tony wrapped his bony arms around Steve's neck, sinking further into the creaky mattress that could barley hold the two of them. "Oh yeah? Why not Rogers-Carbonell?"

"Sound shitty," Steve growled as he begun to suck a kiss into Tony's collarbone. And he smelled as he usually did, lavender body wash, instant coffee and Twizzlers. Though it didn't sound like a delicate mix of aromas, Steve decided that it was his new favorite smell. Yes, Tony was his favorite scent. "And plus, I find your Italian side very alluring."

Tony hummed in pleasure, closing his eyes. His lashes brushed right over the purple bags under his eyes and his chapped lips pulled into a loose smile. "Mhm. Don't you say? Maybe you'd like to show me how much you love my Italian side."

"What's in it for me?" Steve prompted, sliding down so his mouth was now met near the waistband of the sweatpants Tony was wearing. He slid his fingers under Tony's shirt, tapping against his sides whilst his hands slid lower and lower, all the way into his boyfriend's pants.

Letting out a very much censored moan, Tony reached a hand out to card through Steve's messy blonde hair. Blue eyes met with brown and the flicker in Tony's chocolate pools that he called eyes was unmistakable. "Blowjobs. A lot of blowjobs. Blowjobs and an undeniable amount of handjobs."

"Mhm," Steve's teeth grazed against Tony's stomach as he lifted the latter's shirt with ease. "That's all I've been getting lately. That's all you've been getting lately." He said, the disappointment in his voice, telling.

And Steve wanted to punch himself for that.

Tony lifted his head from the pillow, a soft look on his face. "Hey, baby it's okay." His arms reached out for Steve but the other just kinda sagged down, resting his chin against Tony's belly.

The position Steve was in was completely uncomfortable, his legs were awkwardly folded since the bed wasn't long enough but he couldn't bother to feel the un-comfortableness. "No it's not." He sighed. "I can't even have proper sex with my boyfriend. All because I can't even afford something as cheap as condoms. _Fifty_ _cents_ Tony, they're _just_ fifty cents and I can't afford 'em."

"No, Steve, _we_ can't afford condoms." Tony countered. "You're doing your best y'know, working as hard as you can."

"So are you, sweetheart." Steve added.

Tony began to sit up, drawing Steve closer to him to that the blonde's head was rested in his lap. "We're both doing the best we can, okay? There's no need to feel bad. No self pity allowed whatsoever, you hear me?"

Steve loved Tony so much. So, so much. He didn't deserve someone like him. The guy grew up surrounded by money, whatever he wanted, plenty of food and now...now he had to live like this. But he was always just so happy all the time and it made Steve's heart bubble with emotion. "Yeah. You're right. But I just, we need every penny and dime, you know?"

Steve let Tony tangle his lanky fingers through his hair. The fingers that he'd individually kiss every night before going to bed. "I know. And in the end, we'll be able to afford condoms." Tony poked at Steve's nose. "So many condoms, that we'll buy out the whole goddamn store. And we'll have to wash the bedsheets everyday too." He promised.

Tony had a way of making everything better. With his smiles and his promises. Even though everything seemed just about downright shitty, Tony was that light at the end of a dark hall.

"I love you, y'know?" Steve whispered, so low that of anybody else was in the room with them, thy wouldn't be able to hear him.

Tony kissed him on the forehead. "Of course. I love you too, Mr Carbonell-Rogers."

Carbonell-Rogers. That made his heart flutter. "So you don't mind the blowjobs and the handjobs?"

"Is that even a question I should answer? Of course I don't mind, now I believe we left off somewhere?" Tony hinted, tracing his finger against Steve's jawline.

The latter bubbled. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> <3000


End file.
